


Harry's Sick, Again

by peppermintlattae (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peppermintlattae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry becomes sick and has a cold. Louis must entertain the young lad while he lays in bed all day, coughing and sneezing like mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Sick, Again

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this really late at night on instagram. And I'm writing this really late (oops) so yeah enjoy!

"Louis will you get some tissues as well pleeaassee?"

Amazingly the great Harry Styles is sick, yet again, and his oh so wonderful boyfriend Louis Tomlinson must cater to his every need as said in the roommate agreement. Harry conjured up the little agreement when Louis moved in only two years ago.

************

"If one is sick the other must cater to the ills every need with no deny or complaint. Harry this is stupid do I really need to sign this?"

"Unless you want to sleep on a park bench..." Harry stats crossing his arm with a smirk the size of his hair.

"Fine" Louis reluctantly mumbles and scribbles his signature on the blank provided.

***************

Louis slams the door shut, stomping down the hallway to the exit. This is the third time today Harry made him go to the supermarket. _Stupid agreement. I'm his boyfriend for Christ sake I shouldn't have to do this._

*************

"Since we're dating now, we don't need that silly agreement, right?" Louis asks sliding a finger up and down Harry's smooth neck.

He looks down at the blue eyed fool and laughs. "Yeah right!"

Louis frowns at his answer and folds his arms.

**************

He returns from the store with lotion tissues because Harry's nose is too good for regular rough tissues. Louis rolls his eyes as he hands the coughing mess his expensive tissues. "Happy?"

"I wanted puffs not Kleenex." Louis rolls his eyes and stomps out of the room wishing Harry would feel better so he can punch the hell out of him. He loves Harry to death but he can such a pain in the ass sometimes.

 

It's the middle of the evening and a ringing sound comes from the bedroom. Not again. "What now?"

"I want soup please" As Louis starts to walks to the kitchen Harry yells, "and wear the maids outfit!"

**************

"Does this look okay?" His turns around and faces Harry who's face is bright red and mind having a car race in it.

"Uh ye-ah it uhm looks- uh....great" he stumbles.

A smirk grows on the older boys face as a lightbulb lights above his head. "Are you sure? I don't think the skirts short enough..."

****************

Louis walks in the small bedroom,humiliation and anger painted on his face, in a black French maids outfit with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Harry smiles brightly at the embarrassed boy, accepting the bowl of steamy soup. Louis curtesy as Harry smirks. "Would thy highness like anything else?" Louis speaks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes actually. Will you blow on my soup. It's hot." He whines. Louis rolls his eyes, bending down to come face to face with the spoon full of chicken. He blows on it and watches Harry take a sip. He does this for the next fifteen minutes until Harry's done.

 

The day is finally over and the only thing Louis wants to do now besides strangling Harry is laying in bed next to his beautiful sick boyfriend. He pulls the covers over his small body and snuggles into his pillow. *cough cough* His eyes bolt open as Harry's loud coughs rage through the room. He waits for awhile, checking if that was the last cough he would hear that night. He closes his eyes and begins to fall aslee- *cough cough* He pushes the pink covers off and walks quietly to the bathroom, picking out some medicine, and walks back to Harry with the tiny cap filled with disgusting orange liquid. "Drink up" he whispers. Harry grumbles but takes a sip anyway. Maybe he'll stop coug- *cough cough* Jesus Christ. He stomps to the living area, pillow and blanket in hand, and makes a nice but small bed on the couch hoping to get some rest. After two hours of a restless and uncomfortable slumber he crawls back in bed with Harry, half awake and rubbing his eyes. He pushes the covers above his shoulders and wraps an arm around Harry, snuggling himself into the boy. "Love you" Harry whispers.

"Love you too"


End file.
